


The gift

by SarineCassius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rivamika Week 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

The young soldier ran towards the stables as fast as his feet allowed him. When Levi gave an order, the urgent quality was implicit, but when he actually said it was urgent it was because he wanted it done for yesterday. So he gathered the rookies and gave them their orders: they had to be at Levi's office ASAP and the one who dared to show up smelling like shit, kicked out of the castle.

-Oh, by the way- said the man before running back to his position- Happy birthday Ackerman

Everyone went to take a shower and dress up to show up, in a hurry, to Levi's office; where he was already waiting for them

-It was about damn time brats- he said, frowning- Which part of INMEDIATLY wasn't clear enough?

-We're sorry corporal- said Eren- we had to take a shower first

-Tch, you'll have to wait now. I have an important meeting and I don't know how long it will take me to come back. Don't you dare leaving this room, 'cause if I come back and you are not here, you are going to suffer the consequences. Was I clear?

He walked towards the door and the guys got in a line to let him pass

-What if we get hungry corporal? - Sasha asked

-There's cookies on that desk

Levi went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sasha ran to get the cookie box and she was about to open it when Armin stopped her

-We should share them, you know, for Mikasa's birthday

So everyone ate cookies, being careful enough not to leave any crumbs on the floor just in case the corporal showed up anytime soon. A couple of hours later they forgot about manners and started to joke around and laugh, they finished the cookies and the whole coffee pot. Connie nearly opened a bottle of wine that was hidden in one of the desk's drawers (why of course they have peeked), but Krista was smart enough not to let him.

It was dark outside already, when the door opened again. Everyone tried to be cool and leave everything in its place, but the one who opened wasn't Levi. He was the soldier who have gathered them in the morning.

-Sorry guys, Corporal Levi won't be seeing you today. You are dismissed

Between jokes and sighs of relief, the recruits went out of the office and walked together to the dining room

-I'll go later, I need to use the restroom- said Mikasa, separating from them

Of course, Mikasa didn't want to go to the bathroom. She went up to the rooftop, where she was positive Levi was, probably looking to the starry night

-What was all that about?

\- I thought you may like spending the day with your friends and far away from the stables- he answered, without even looking at her

-Cookies, Levi?

-Expensive cookies Ackerman, right from Stohess

Mikasa smiled and sat beside him, the two of them quiet for a few minutes

-You can be really sweet when you want to- she got up, not without giving him a sweet and soft kiss on the lips before.

Levi stood up and went after her

-Happy unbirthday to me


End file.
